sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Stop Singing
Historical Jasper AU When She had first been left behind, Jasper was furious. Furious with herself, with homeworld, with Rose Quartz and her little army...everything. After almost 5000 years of being stuck on earth, however, it didn't seem so bad anymore. Sure she was now isolated from the rest of her kind. Sure the only other gems on earth wanted her dead. Sure the dominant species on the planet was little more than a bunch of filthy apes...but at least they were entertaining apes. If there was anything good about humans, it was that they knew how to have fun: wrestling, jousting, drinking poisonous substances until they became sick...the list could go on. It was also hilarious to pretend to be some sort of goddess before them. She still chuckled when she thought back to when the Egyptians made statues of her because she could shapeshift into a lioness. Stupid Egyptians...She also enjoyed the praise she got for doing the simplest of deeds, like pulling someone out of a ditch, or lifting a boulder off a path, or stopping bandits from ransacking a village. Humans were a very grateful species when they weren't being paranoid about witches. Sometimes though, even the praise could get on her nerves... "Sweet Jasper, O sweet Jasper!~ She's stronger than even twenty bears, could steal a dragon's egg right from its lair, brave Jasper, O sweet Jasper!~" the small man sang as he strummed his lute, following behind the giant gem through the mountain pass. You save one minstrel from a gem beast and he decides to dedicate himself to you and follow you everywhere! Literally, everywhere. Jasper had to save him from one thing or another for about the fifth time that week. She couldn't get him to go away, so she had just resigned herself to letting him follow her. She grated her teeth as he continued his stupid song. "With eyes of gold and heart as well, she vanquishes beasts come from the fires of hell, Brave Jasper, O Sweet-" With that, Jasper snapped. She slammed her fist against a near by stone, causing a large crack to form across its surface. "STOP SINGING!" she shouted, turning to him. Her brows were furrowed and her teeth were bared at him. For once he was quiet. The young man stood there for a second in shock as she huffed. "W-would you like a poem instead?" he asked quietly. "NO!" she shouted. "No poetry, no songs, no nothing! I don't want to hear a peep out of you! You have not shut up ONCE since you started following me around!" "But I'm expressing my gratitude!" he asked. "How about you show it by being quiet instead?" she continued, "I would appreciate that a hell of a lot more!" The young man stared at Jasper for a few seconds, not making a sound before nodding. "Thank you," Jasper said turning around. The minstrel stayed quiet as they walked. Nothing but the sounds of nature surrounded them as they continued on their journey to find shelter for the evening. After about a half hour, the musician tapped on Jasper's arm. She turned to him with an uninterested expression. "Yes?" she said. "Well, It's just a bit boring to be completely silent," he said sheepishly, "Mind if I play something? Without singing of course." Jasper's eyes narrowed at him as he gave her a hopeful expression. She then sighed. It was hard to say no when he gave her that look. "Fine," she said. He gave an excited smile, making her grin slightly. Humans got excited over the smallest of things. They then continued on their path as he gently strummed his lute behind her. A grin unconsciously forms on her face as she listened to the wordless tune. This she could enjoy far more. To be honest, this was better than him being quiet...barely. Category:Fan Fiction